List of Zoo Tycoon fansites
This is a list of Zoo Tycoon fansites that have operated since 2000. Click the names to link either to their article or website address. z Major Sites Zoo Tek Phoenix Main Article: Zoo Tek Phoenix Zoo Tek Phoenix is one of the longest-running sites in the entire community, opened by LAWebtek in 2003, though it is currently managed by Savannahjan and Cricket. It is the center point of the original Zoo Tycoon community today, continuing to boast new downloads on a regular basis, though it focused more on objects than animals today. It was highly innovative for it's festivals, arcades, and it's own resident zoologist. Though there is little discussion of ZT2 it remains active, prosperous and diverse. Jane who was in charge of the download area left the site fall 2018 due to being bullied, you can find her downloads maybe still at Tek but also at her own site Janes The Round Table Main Article: The Round Table The Round Table, or TRT is one of the most active current sites in the community, first founded by Danny in 2012. It was a ground-breaking site in the community for it's balanced focus on both designing but also for it's focus on show-and-tells, featuring a special Zoo Association creating a new role-playing element to Zoo Tycoon 2. It also features Debates, Role Plays, and several additional features, including the Pointies System where users can build a zoo in their profile and attain custom ranks. Aurora Designs Aurora Designs' Official Website, re-designed in 2013, is the main site for Aurora Designs' ZT2 work. Their first website was managed by ZooMaster before he left the team so a new one had to be made on a new host. The site is up-to-date on all final release downloads, though a bug-testing version of Radical Remake Part C is available at TRT. There is also an active official forum for discussion and bugfixing. Zoo Admin Zoo Admin is the community's most famous and longest active site. First hosted on Tripod before the first game was officially released, it was later absorbed into the Ogresnet hosting community later that year. It became the undisputed premiere community for both Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 for five years, hosting exclusive information and interviews from/with Blue Fang Games during the development of the second game and its expansions. After Ogresnet shut down, a costly serve move and extended downtime lead to a rapid decrease in activity, but in summer 2019, it returned online, now at a .org domain name. Major Sites (non-English) MEGA Zoo Tycoon 2 MEGA Zoo Tycoon 2 est un site qui a était créer par des fans de Zoo Tycoon 2 pour les fans de Zoo Tycoon 2. Ce site regroupe plusieurs packs et extansions non officiels creés par des fans de Zoo Tycoon 2, tous comme nous . Vous y découvrirez de nombreuses surprises a intégrer dans votre zoo ! Nous esperons que ce site vous plaira et vous sera utile . Bonne visite ! Zoo-Hispania Main Article: Zoo-Hispania Zoo-Hispania is a Spanish Zoo Tycoon community founded by Zerosvalmont and Realy. The forums are primarily Spanish, but there is also an international section available, managed by Mr. Weasel. Zoo-Hispania has many downloads available, many of which are exclusive (accessible after 5 forum posts), such as the Arapaima, Coelacanth and Great Barracuda. Zoo Tycoon ABC Zoo Tycoon ABC is the most popular German fansite for Zoo Tycoon 2 with one of the largest download databases in community history. It became more widely popular when it's design team, headed by DinosaurMan/HENDRIX began releasing a series of high-quality packs, including AVES and REPTILIA, which have since appeared elsewhere on other ZT2 fansites. It is currently offline but a new home is in progress. Zootycoon.nl Zootycoon.nl is the biggest Dutch Zoo Tycoon fansite, with more than 10.000 members over more than 10 years. Zoo Tycoon Wereld Zoo Tycoon Wereld is the one-but biggest Dutch Zoo Tycoon site. It is now closed. It was ran by Africanfreak, Gerben, Sophie and Errol, who are also users on Zootycoon.nl. Major Sites (closed) Tesara Main Article: Tesara Tesara was a site created by designers Iben and Ludozoo and from 2011 to 2012 was the most popular site in the community, boasting returns from old designers Penguinman and SilesianTomcat as well as visits from new members and the advanced designs of both Iben and Ludozoo themselves. The site's popular died off when Northern Skies gained it's footing as a top Zoo Tycoon 2 fansite and Iben locked it as an archive in 2013. Caldera Unlimited Main Article: Caldera Unlimited Caldera Unlimited was a Zoo Tycoon 2-oriented site which had over 400 Zoo Tycoon 2 downloads, as well as Wildlife Park 2 downloads. It was created by Black Lemur, VGnome and Brachiosaur in February of 2009. The site's download database received new downloads almost daily, and prospered. Popular creations such Destination South America and Wild Wetlands, and the former contents of Miocene Madness and Ultimate Africa. The site eventually went offline and attempts to restart it died. It's downloads are now hosted at the ZT2 Designing Center. Zoo Tycoon Center The merge of former fansites ZT Teamwork, ZT Garden and ZT Planet, the final Zoo Tycoon Center was ran by Sideshow_Bob, JackHannahJr. and Otter Lord principally from 2003 to 2005, with a brief resurge attempt in 2008 by OL. It featured works for both games from prominent ZT1 designers RSN and And 1 as well as Sideshow_Bob's first few works for ZT2. A lot of hype was also built around the promised release of APE2, a tutorial for making new Zoo Tycoon 2 animals, in 2005, but the tutorial proved a failure and disappointment. Sideshow_Bob left the community due to unrelated personal reasons later and the site died when GeoCities was closed, though it's forum is still online though difficult to access. ZooMania A popular fansite originally founded by Koala_komander and Animallover44, ZooMania was one of the first InvisionFree fansites and a spiritual successor to ZA. It went offline around 2013 after years prolonged inactivity and many downloads were lost in the process. Zoo Tycoon Official Forums Main Article: Zoo Tycoon Official Forums The Zoo Tycoon Official Forums was an official site created by Microsoft that allowed Zoo Tycoon fans to communicate, hosting all questions, comments, concerns related to the games. The site closed on June 17th, 2008 because Microsoft and Blue Fang Games's contract to make the game ended. All the "refugees" were displaced to Zoo Tycoon Member Refuge, Zoo Tycoon Unleashed, and Zoo Tycoon Volcano, among other small sites. It required a Windows Live ID to use. Gaia Main Article: Gaia Gaia is one of the community's more active sites, founded in 2012. It has a high number of downloads and exclusives, it's own Zoo Association role-play, many areas to post, a designing center base, a debate section and much more. The site has declined into activity, and could be effectively considered closed. Environ Main Article: Environ Environ is a large Zoo Tycoon fansite started by Komori Miharu and Murdock129 on November 6th, 2009, shortly after the hacking of Caldera Unlimited. It later grew into one of the most active sites, amid some controversy. It has 1,389 members as of March 12th, 2010. Activity has since drifted significantly downward and the admins are encouraging members to go to The Round Table. Northern Skies Main Article: Northern Skies Northern Skies was a popular ZT2 fansite founded by Eric/Catc and Otter Lord that initially became the new home of the popular Aurora Designs. While prosperous for many months, internal issues and the site's preference for family-friendly work caused some minor issue. The staff decided to try moving NS to another server off ZetaBoards but it erased all existing posts and required re-registration, and eventually the board moved back, but the moves cost the site all of it's members. The forum has since closed all registration to new members. Zoo Tycoon Wildlife ZT Wildlife is a Zoo Tycoon fansite managed by SLGray and Tamara Henson most well known for it's massive collection of Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 downloads, mostly imported from inactive sites with the permission of the original creators or hosts, as well as Henson's Countries of the World user expansion including a wide variety of animals, many of them made using Radical Remake's source models. There is also a discussion forum, though much focus is on the download area. The forum has since closed down, for unknown reasons. ZT2 Fansites Penguin Peak Penguin Peak is the downloads site of tone of the first designers in the Zoo Tycoon 2 community, Penguinman, as well as his collaborations with other designers such as the adoptable Jellyfish Pack, the American Alligator, the South America Pack, and many more. It also features mirrored links to the Zoo Admin Biome Packs, released mostly in 2005-2006. One of the most important releases, however, is the new Montane Forest biome, which houses several animals from Island Excursions as well as from Penguika's South America Packs. Mika's Variants Mika's Variants is a download site starring the various variant creations of Mikaboshi, including dozens of variants for default Zoo Tycoon 2 animals, often made at a request in ZA. There are also a few reskins, such as one for the Koala, and a few new animals like the Phorusrhacos. She has since left the community but her downloads remain available. Penguika Penguika is a download site hosting all of the joint work by Penguinman and Mikaboshi, two of the most skilled and popular designers in the community. It includes the Amazon Packs, the America Packs, and the South America Packs, featuring special animals for Penguinman's new Montane Forest biome. Other notable animals include the Amazonian Manatee, the Boto, the American Bighorn Sheep, the Giant Otter, the Brazilian Tapir and the Whooping Crane. Shen's Den Shen's Den is a download site hosting Zoo Tycoon 2 creations by ShenTirag, a mod at ZA and ZTDC, including space hacks for animals, the Moorland biome and a wide variety of objects. Zeta Designs Zeta Designs is Sophie and Ruben's joint projects website, though it has been controlled almost solely by Sophie. It is named for actress Catherine Zeta-Jones and has a wide variety of downloads including the wonderful Obsessional Ocean user expansion and a number of tank walls, fences, and other items to build aviaries and indoor buildings. Sophie is currently on a break from producing content. Cascata Cascata was the last major InvisionFree-based Zoo Tycoon fansite, started by former admins of Environ such as Mysty in 2010 before it reopened again on ZetaBoards. Zoo Tycoon Mystery League Main Article: Zoo Tycoon Mystery League The Zoo Tycoon Mystery League, or ZTML, is the first ever site dedicated to Zoo Tycoon focused on the paranormal. The site was the home to the Cryptid Creators design group, created by Murdock129 for paranormal lovers, but when he started with Catboy they moved their team to the Mystery League which attracted many Zoo Tycoon fans. It also had many staff most from CC or FF teams, and was a brother site to Fantasy Fanatics. In recent times it had gained a dedicated fanbase and became quite large, but it has since fallen into inactivity. Zoo Tycoon Gold This site was open for two years (2005-2007) by Pepe Starr and Boblus, ZTG is most remembered today for being the first site to have a dedicated projects thread by the popular designer Simba, who revealed his African Leopard remake, his first known project, as well as his orignal 'prehistoric animal' pack, featuring the Archaeopteryx and Woolly Mammoth. Zoo Tycoon Igloo This site, originally created by Icy_tree, and the only Zoo Tycoon forum ever known to have a winter/ice-themed. Icy_tree was the first designer in the community to upgrade an ambient into an animal, creating the Jellyfish, but the time spent on her designs kept her away from the forum which eventually went inactive in favor of sites like ZT Hideout and ZT Volcano. Zootopia Formerly known as Kangorilaphant's Forum, this was the website of popular designer Kangorilaphant and required a whopping 150 posts to access his exclusive, then state-of-the-art downloads. He later retired from the community but the site prospered until it was hacked and completely destroyed from the inside out, reminaing online as a haven for spam. Most of Kang's work is now available at ZT2 Designing Center. Jack Sparrow's ZT2 Forum A site by a variant designer named Jack Sparrow that was popular in early 2006 and featured many active prehistoric-themed designers including DragonGod and Zooasaurus, future members of MMM. Zoo Tycoon Breakout Founded by Penguinbomber14 with help from Zooasaurus in 2006, this site was one of the first in the community to have exclusive downloads including the Megalodon, and it had a focus on mostly prehistoric creatures. The Z-TAC tutorial it produced was one of the premiere tutorials for creating new ZT2 animals. It can widely be seen as a predecessor to the popular ZTV. Zoo Tycoon Member Refuge Main Article: Zoo Tycoon Member Refuge Ev, Apocalyptica, Sheep the Skater, Rosey_Unicorn, Meh, STW, and Gashson have been involved in various controversies. Since the closing of the Official Forums in June, ZTMR has been hacked/spammed 3 times, and the culprit of every time is unknown. The site has recovered from every one, but has caused numerous complaints and even causing some to leave. Tethys Tethys is the main site of acclaimed user designing team Jagged Fang Designs and hosts a few of their downloads, including their Carnotaurus remake. Spino's Forums Main Article: Spino's Forums Spino's Forums is a site started by Spinodragon. It was closed for a period of time, but is now reopened. The root admin, Spinodragon, has said it is a site that stars "Team PWNZ3r", a collective term for four members who claim to be the most powerful beings on earth: DragonGod (the last surviving prehistoric dragon), King Hoopla (the king of his own planet, Hoopla Prime II), Zooasaurus Rex (a cyborg Carcharodontosaurus) and Spinodragon himself (a spinodragon, a type of ultra powerful animal he created himself and later mutated himself into). Zoo Kingdom Main Article: Zoo Kingdom Not to be confused with ZooKingdom for ZT1, a short-lived site by longtime ZTH admin -DR- which featured a handful of exclusive downloads and an expansive discussion area. Later merged into Zoo Tycoon Hideout due to a shared staff team. Zoo Tycoon Island A joke website made by an annonymous Zoo Tycoon fan that was sent across forums and believed to be real. The site featured poor grammar and spelling to simulate a small child making a website. ZT2 Designer Sites Artifex Main Article: Artifex Artifex was the first user expansion making group that originated from Zoo Admin. Their works include Arabian Nights and Island Excursions. Artifex's other creations include a Vancouver Island Marmot currently available for download on their site. They are largely inactive but Penguinman continues to maintain download links for AN and IE, and their work can also be accessed from the ZT2 Designing Center. ZT1 Fansites Zoo Tycoon and More JohnRN1's Zoo Tycoon and More is one of only three active ZT1 sites and is managed by JohnRN1 via Webs and features downloads from And 1, Caddie, Dr. Rick and other talented designers. Membership is required to access much of the site. Zoo Tycoon Expanded Main Article: Zoo Tycoon Expanded Zoo Tycoon Expanded was a Zoo Tycoon fansite created sometime before 2003, which hosted the revolutionary APE enhancement, allowing the editing of dinosaurs and marine animals. It was also the first site with Zoo Tycoon 2 downloads - the guilded fountains, the brown bear and the super zookeeper - all the first of their kind. Unfortunately, owner Spin obsessed over World of WarCraft, became inactive and the site went offline. Zookeeper's Lounge Zookeeper's Lounge is one of the community's earliest fansites and remains online as the second-largest ZT1 download database on the web. It's main manager is Jay, a computer programmer responsible that has a number of important information and guides for the original game. Registration is closed to prevent spam but older users can still post. Zookapi A designer site hosted on GeoCities by RightEyElash, who worked at the San Diego Zoo. It's original iteration, which ran from an unknown date until early 2005, featured a variety of realistic creatures for ZT1, including the Sun bear, Asian lion, Indian rhinoceros, Crested Gibbon, and more, including a number of animals from the African and Asian rainforest especially. He also uploaded an Ituri Forest Zoo before closing down the site in 2004 due to his dislike of Zoo Tycoon 2, and his creations were added to Zoo Admin, besides the West African Leopard, which is now lost, and the zoo. He later re-opened the site for a few Zoo Tycoon 2 animals before he ceased updating once more. Gazza's Zoo Resources A fansite that remained online for ten years containing dozens of the very earliest ZT1 downloads, including the Dragon and Green Tree Snake, the first animals with all-new animations, as well as a Sumatran Rhinoceros, Sun Bear, Golden Bear, a pre-CC Orangutan and many more unique creatures. The site stopped updating shortly before Dinosaur Digs came out, but remained online until 2012. Pixigger's Zoo Tycoon A website featuring a variety of useful hacks for the original Zoo Tycoon, most of which are also available at Zoo Admin, including allowing some non-exhibit items to be placed inside zoo exhibits, allowing the ingame wolves to swim, an editable version of the Jonathan Gilmour zookeeper hack, and many more. The site went offline around mid-2012. Wisco's Zoo Tycoon Wisco's Zoo Tycoon was famous within the community for giving out animal suitability guides for all ZT1 animals and later for leaking information from the BETA release of Zoo Tycoon 2 before it came out to the general public. He stopped updating soon after with a promise to get info on any add-ons for ZT2, but hasn't been heard from since March 2005. Mega Zoo Tycoon Mega Zoo Tycoon was a short-lived 2002 Tripod fansite dedicated mostly to game strategy and social features like contests, chat, forums, a guestbook, an interactive FAQ, and much more, as well as a few downloads and a 'funny pics' section. Zoo Tycoon Lagoon Zoo Tycoon Lagoon was launched in December 2001 and one of the first popular Zoo Tycoon sites, racking up 10,000 hits before updates ceased in October 2002. Like Mega Zoo Tycoon, it focused on strategy, tips and hints. It was ranked #7 in the Zoo Tycoon Top 100 back when it still existed. The Compost Heap A short-lived 2001-2002 fansite dedicated mostly to game strategy, named for the only building ingame to net profits. It went offline in 2011. Zoo Tycoon Unlimited (Original) The original ZTU was one of the first fansites ever created and hosted a variety of popular downloads including the Amur Leopard, Red Wolf, a pre-MM Bottlenose Dolphin and pre-DD Dinosaur Digs packs. In 2003, the original and still highly popular site went offline and released it's content into the community's public domain, and it is now hosted at ZA and Zoo Tek. It's remainding staff created a new forum that later split into the below ZT Unlimited and ZT Unleashed. Janes Zoo Tycoon Janes is an active webside that has downloads and links to downlodas for Zoo Tycoon 1. It also has a Facebook page. Jane was moderator and designer at Zoo Admin, Zoo Keeper Lounge, Zoo Tycoon Unleashed and finally designer and admin at Zoo Tek Phoenix. She was fooled by Crazy Turtle who stole her money for the site and disappeared. Jane secured, made back ups and uploaded all downloads at Tek when it went down not only one but 3 times. She left the site after being bullied, by DD and DG,s owners for years. Finally had enough of it Zoo Tycoon Unleashed ZT Unleashed, under the control of PsychicZookeeper and Zoxaeus, was a popular fansite that lasted for many years before it's admins went offline and is one of the few fansites to have ever maintained active ZT1 and ZT2 areas for discussing both games. It had an arcade and a special benefactors' area for users who helped paid the site's annual upkeep bills with special downloads. It was a favorite site of users such as Papapanda and Benzoomaster for it's dedicated download database. It is/was hosted on Invision Power Board, the paid version of InvisionFree, with many additional features. ZooKingdom A short-lived but very popular downloads site that went offline at an undertermined date. It's downloads were released to ZA and Zoo Tek to mirror and include a wide variety of creatures, some of which are fantastic in nature, like the Party Panda, as well as real animals like the SuperCroc, Sarcosuchus. God-Games A defunct site that had official downloads for ZT1 and eventually had a section talking about the then-upcoming ZT2 with pictures and a list of confirmed animals from screenshots and trailers. It stopped updating shortly before ZT2's release and later went offline Social Media Pages The following are groups and Facebook pages. Zoo Tycoon Downloads Janes Facebook Group Category:Lists Category:Fansites